<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blantherskite by Baaaaaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162122">Blantherskite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaaaby/pseuds/Baaaaaby'>Baaaaaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP (Fandom), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Exile of Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), F/M, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), L’Manburg, M/M, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Reader-Insert, Yandere???? Maybe ;)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baaaaaby/pseuds/Baaaaaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A wanderer, a king with his knights, an anarchist, and a group of revolutionists walk into a pub.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Everyone &amp; Reader, Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Skeppy &amp; BadBoyHalo, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Wanderer Walks Into A Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lone figure treaded through the forest, a lantern hooked on a stick swinging in front of them lighted the path towards Earth, the SMP of colors.</p><p>The distant sound of a bard tuning their lute deep in the forest was their only indication that the destination was near. Having left the lands of the Live SMP nearly a month ago, they were making good time.</p><p>The wanderer had heard tales of a new SMP arising while deep in the holy lands of Live SMP and had quickly made their way to Earth SMP to seek the whereabouts of the up and coming SMP.</p><p>After a few off course adventures, one of which included entering the abandoned Antarctic Empire and sealing the mines, they had finally entered the region of the capital, Business Bay.</p><p>Distant walls entered their view and they picked up their pace, [f/c] cape and brown knee length skirt flowing behind them. They have had enough of the wilderness, skeletons and zombies constantly rushing after them, forcing them to sit in a tree till daylight hit.</p><p>Approaching the capital the wanderer let out a content sigh, they were finally able to rest in a place without fear, well maybe some fear Business Bay isn’t the safest place especially in the slums, of being shot with a arrow.</p><p>Passing through the guard-less entrance, they blew out their lantern and put their hood down as prior to the laws placed by the founders of Business Bay.</p><p>Business Bay had layers, like an onion. Each layer contained some kind of illegal activity, from thievery and prostitution in the slums to murder and manipulation in the Nest.</p><p>Oh, you don’t know what the slums and nest are? Well don’t worry, i’ll tell you. Like i said earlier, Business Bay is like an onion, its got many layers in the political aspect to many for me to really talk about all of them so i’m only going to tell you about the main four.</p><p>The slums are the worst place you can be outside at night, it surrounds the other layers of Business Bay and the people and land are considered expendable. The gates leading into the slums are never guarded because why would you need guards when almost all of the people there are murders and could probably take out a spy or three by themselves. In fact, a good percentage or them are probably spies.</p><p>The next layer is called ‘Drones’, a.k.a the working class. These people own farm land, are constantly fishing, or are good at bullshitting their way into selling stuff. You’ll most likely encounter some thieves, drug dealers, the occasional womanizer, and at least 7 bounty hunters while walking around this part of the capital.</p><p>The third layer is split into two groups, Soldiers and Entertainers. Soldiers are your normal everyday slums men and woman who have passed their trials in the ‘Nest’, theres no real trial their just thrown straight into training after being gaslighted for a few days. You might find some jealousy in these people who are constantly put at each other’s neck each day and are told they can have freedom if they defeat can the ‘Queen Bee’ in the gladiator ring. Speaking of gladiators, they’re the top form of entertainment in Business Bay, the second for is of course theater and bards, the third being prostitution which is quite looked down on in the higher layers.<em>(Even though most of them partake in the growing popularity of it)</em></p><p>The final layer of Business Bay is called the Nest, which only contains of descendants of the original founders. You will of course find manipulators and abusers in the highest layer of anything and everything, but you’ll find those anywhere really its just that the Nest is full of them. A few generations of incest doesn’t help the Nest’s case either, who have ultimately been cursed with a permanent lack of taste and smell with some kind of skin disease mixed in there as well.</p><p>Behind all the corruptness of Business Bay its truly a beautiful city with some of the most charismatic and wealthy merchants/ business men and women having grown up inside the very walls your walking in now. With rolling hills and a beautiful beach that was a popular spot for all explorers and adventurers. The reef slightly off shore was also a sight to behold, if you could you would go take a row boat out there right now but its kinda hard to see through the water at night. The city has always had a special charm to it as well, with beautiful architecture not only in the Nest, but the Slums as well. Each street was paved with red brick that went well with the mostly white and tan buildings.</p><p>After awhile of wandering the streets of the slums, having to slip into a few back alleys to avoids some suspicious characters now and then, you finally arrived at the place you had been searching for the moment you stepped into the lawless ring, Everest Pub.</p><p>Everest Pub is a popular place for people who want information, to simply live another day, or to meet in private. Whatever is said inside the rotting and decrepit walls, stays inside the rotting and decrepit walls. How the pub got its name is quite weird, because apparently it stands on the highest part of land in the slums, therefore the name ‘Everest’. How anyone figured that out is beyond you, although you did meet one of the guys who did figure it out. His name was Sky and apparently he and his friend Ross and Jesse were bored one day and wanted to figure out what the tallest point in the slums, merchant stands, entertainment point, and Nest were. It was all a jumble of words to your meager brain when he explained how they found the tallest points so you can’t really remember the process, but it was a fun experience all together.</p><p>Walking towards the entrance of the pub you went to grab the handle, however before you could the door opened on its own with what you counted being three people clad in dark capes with one being what you think is a dark green, one obviously being a black and the other being a dark blue.</p><p>“Ah, sorry.” The dark green clad figure spoke out. From what you could see of the figures face they had quite a few scares mixed in with their freckles.</p><p>“No worries.” You replied, your voice slightly raspy from the lack of use in the last week and a half.</p><p>The dark blue figure tensed at your reply and pushed the dark green cloaked person further out the door which just resulted in the two of you being almost face-to-face.</p><p>Noticing the dark green cloaked persons sudden closeness, is that blonde or light brown hair, you moved to the side and let the three people pass you.</p><p>The dark blue figure pushed the dark green person more and they all parted ways with the Everest Pub, each sparing you one last glance.</p><p>The first gave you a look of knowing.</p><p>The second gave you a look of annoyance.</p><p>The third gave you a look of lost belonging.</p><p>Once the three had passed you grabbed the curved handle of the door and opened it wide, allowing yourself to step foot into the Everest Pub.</p><p>You never knew that your useless drifting from SMP to SMP and curiosity would slowly spiral you into the madness of human greed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is a gender neutral reader story so i will be using they/them pronouns</p><p>as for the skirt mentioned, anyone can wear skirts because everyone looks good in them</p><p>i only have the outfit planned but everything like how you look is up to you to decide</p><p>it will be mostly platonic for now with some yandere development as the story progresses with tommy, tubbo, and ranboo being strictly platonic </p><p>these first few chapters will mainly be introductions to the main characters that evolve around the Everest Pub and them entering it on the same night at different times yet still somehow meeting</p><p>if any of the content creators mentioned in this story are uncomfortable with it i will take it down right away</p><p>this is cross posted on quotev so if you see it there don’t worry no one is stealing my work</p><p>later chapters may contain violence and death(Wilbur and Schlatt), im planning on waiting till those chapters to add the warnings but if you feel like i should add them earlier i will, also swearing will probably be very prominent in this story just a heads up</p><p>every time i get through 10 chapters i’m gonna go through and edit them all</p><p>(im dying i listened to the yarichin b club opening slowed the entire time i wrote this please help-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A King And His Knights Walk Into A Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Three figures slowly walked through the crowded streets of Earth’s Merchant Gallery, each withholding enchanted weapons that are ready to be used at the slightest sign of danger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the front of the group stood a tall man with a dark green cloak draped around his shoulders, he had no need for a hood in these parts so it stayed down.His dark blonde hair didn’t stand out in Earth SMP he found out, in fact most of the population had some form of blonde hair. He thinks he even saw a few people with white hair lurking about earlier in the day. His face was sprinkled with freckles, a few scars have also called his face home over the years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Behind the green cloaked man and to the left stood another man of average height with a dark blue cloak hooked around his shoulders. Atop his head of dark brown hair stood a pair of large white spectacles, custom made and enchanted with the ability to correctly see colors, curse his colorblindness, and to see dangers that normal humans may not be able to see or sense.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the blue cloaked mans right stood the third man who just so happened to be slightly taller than him. He had a black cloak sluggishly wrapped around his shoulders, a bandanna wrapped around his head holding back what would normally be a mess of black hair. If you were to look farther you would notice the burn scars the encased his hands that rested behind his head in a leisurely manner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Each was never spared a glance as they wandered the gallery, they all blended into this world filled with protagonists and antagonists. Everyone held their own story, each as unique and exciting as the next.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fisherwoman that is always sat at Corus Rock. She use to got to the Nether and kill Wither Skeletons for fun until her left hand was cut off.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The number one seamstress in Earth SMP. He’s a war hero who fought in the great potato war and still lost.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The librarian that holds all knowledge in Earth SMP. He use to rule over the Antarctic Empire with his good friend and one of his good friends sons.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone has a past, it just depends if you can get away from it or not. For these three people who wander the streets of Earth SMP each day, it seems that they have.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For our three figures however, the truth can hurt. Each is still tightly grasping onto something, or someone, they’ve forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For our leading man, its many things. A dear parrot who was abused and murdered by the kids he called </span>
  <span class="s2">‘Friends’ </span>
  <span class="s1">as a child. To make is worse, he’s recently lost what remains of another dear friend named Spirit to the people he’s currently at his wits ends with. Speaking of people who are at his wits ends, he misses the quiet days in his land where there was no war and annoying siblings that constantly terrorized him for some stupid discs, then along the second oldest comes and demands a part of his land be independent and be called </span>
  <span class="s2">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">L’manchildburg”</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> or something like that. Never in a million years will he let them be free of him. He really misses his peaceful days of living on the water.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For our blue clad boy, its a sense. His sense of time is fucked up, his sight is also bad i guess. Ok but really, he wishes he could go back and never accept the damn glasses that rest upon his head. Sure they look cool and allow him to correctly see colors, its just the damn curse of seeing spirits whenever he puts them on. The worst part is that the spirits stay in the form they died in, a.k.a in a city like Earth either with their stomach stabbed to bits with guts spilling out or with a rope wrapped around their neck with blood spilling from their wrists. In a less crowded area like the woods their most likely torn to peaces from an animal attack, their stomachs are ripped open from a zombie attack, they’ve got multiple arrows sticking out of them, or their necks are severely broken. Creepers never leave behind any remains, and if they do the zombies usually clean it up. He rarely wears his glasses while in the wilderness.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our third boy in black is a little different. For him, he is still latching onto a lost love. Sure, it might’ve been a simple crush from his childhood but that doesn’t mean that his feelings would disappear. He can’t remember much of them like their face or name, but he does remember what happened to them. They had died from an explosion. His home village had been attacked by a powerful group of raiders, the last time he saw them was when they had gone back in to rescue his father. He and his mother had thought that they had died that day with his dad. However, when his dad showed up on their doorstep when he was 16 his hope that they were alive grew. After this whole revolution, he’s gonna go and search for them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However the past is in the past, its time to focus on the here and now. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hours of endlessly wandering the Merchant Gallery of Earth SMP had passed and it was time the three muffinteers made their way to Everest Pub, where they are to meet a mysterious informant that has some dirt on L’manchildburg. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">About a week ago our tall main man had received a letter indicating that the revolutionists were to be in Earth SMP for a few days to gather some supplies and that they have some information they would like to, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">disclose</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, to him and his men so he asked to meet at this pub that is apparently on the tallest land in the slums. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our peace wanting man, wanting to end this futile war already, obviously agreed to meet up with this obvious traitor that wants something for this little </span>
  <span class="s2">favor</span>
  <span class="s1"> their doing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moment the three men had stepped foot inside the pub, they instantly knew who the traitor was. In the far right corner on the second floor balcony sat a man in a blue and red revolutionists uniform, a pair of sunglasses barely concealing his pure white eyes. Each step they took up the swirling stairs meant one more step to peaceful days once again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon seeing the three, the man rested back in his chair from the hunched over head on knuckles position and a grin overtook his face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The head man approached first and held out his hand. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dream.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mans grin grew wider and he enclosed his hand with Dreams. “Eret.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two shook hands for a sec and then let go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is George,” Dream pointed to the spirit seeing man. “And this is Sapnap.” He then pointed to the lost love man.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Its wonderful to meet you again, would you like to take a seat so we can start this discussion?” Eret waved at the two men and then to the five empty seats that surrounded the table.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sapnap and Dream had instantly taken his offer, exhausted from a day of nonstop walking, while George hesitated a few seconds before sitting as well.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you expecting more people?” George asked, his accent coming out more rough than normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Eret did in reply was smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After about an hour of exchanging information and negotiations, it was time for the three to leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dream sat up first, George following him and then Sapnap. Eret still sat however.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll go through with the plan on the first day of the 31st week, got it.” Dream said. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">(August 4th going off this year’s calendar)</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it, your majesty.” The deep voiced man replied back with a small salute.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The trio then made their way down the spiral staircase and towards the entrance. When Dream opened the door he was met with a person. [H/l] [H/c] framed their face and [E/c] eyes shone dully in the little light that was escaping from behind him. Their skin looked slightly tanned from what he could see.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were wearing a [F/c] cloak with a stick attached to a lantern slightly sticking out. They had a white long sleeve that went down to their hands and wrapped around their middle finger. On top of that sat a dark green short sleeved dress shirt that was tucked into a knee length brown skirt. What confused him the most however was the fact that they had no shoes, only [F/c] knee length stalkings adorned their legs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, sorry.” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries.” The person said with a scratchy voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">George suddenly pushed him and he went face first towards the person, only being able to stop in time due to his years of being hunted and having to have quick reflexes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The person moved out of the way after a few seconds of eye contact, George gave another shove before the trio set off into the slums of Earth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew they were important. He needed to know who they were. He needed to know their story, their past. He needed them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like the two who stood behind him, just like everyone you’ll meet on this journey of yours, he needed you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But do you need him?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the end of this chapter is kinda ‘eh’ for me and if it is for you im very sorry, doomsday happened august fourth right, if not feel free to correct me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Anarchist Walks Into A Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is awful and corrupt, he’s learned. Ever sense he and his brother were left to rot in the Nether by their mother, he’s know that this world would never favor him or his loved ones.</p><p>He’s lost many things in his 23 years of life due to this lack of favoritism, he tried to gain it back but all that did was make him the most feared fighter the lands of Minecraft has seen in centuries. </p><p>The Blade, the numerous wanted posters call him.</p><p>The Blood God, the voices call him.</p><p>Techno, his family call him.</p><p>Oh, how he wishes he could see his family again. The last time he had seen any of his brothers or father was when his empire was being burned to the once ice crusted ground.</p><p>His once beautiful kingdom being ripped straight from his hands was what really hammered in the idea of this world having no favoritism for him. Just when he had thought that he had something, something good and special and that the world had finally been nice to him, it was taken from him as easy as blowing the flame of a candle out.</p><p>From that day onward, he vowed to never treasure anything. Destroy anyone and anything in his path, fuck up this world before it can fuck up him. </p><p>The only place he truly felt like he wouldn’t be hunted down in, was the slums of Business Bay, the capital of the SMP that took away his last bit of happiness and sense of belonging.</p><p>You see the only reason he feels somewhat welcomed here is because everyone who resides here has realized the same thing he has, the world is harsh and only favors those in power or the sinners it considers gods.</p><p>However clean the streets of the slums may look, Techno simply doesn’t trust them to touch his clothing. His carmine red cape was safely tucked inside his inventory, an endless void of darkness that every living being has access to, his wine red coat still stood draped across his shoulders.</p><p>How the blank space, that has been socially deemed an “Inventory”, works has always confused and mystified the shapeshifter. Sure, things like dragons, the living dead, and myths of ancient modes of living like ‘Creative’ and ‘Spectator’ may be normal, but being able to have a portable space to put things without having to lung itself around is, well for lack of better words, astonishing. The best part about it however, is the fact that you can simply think of the object you put in the space for it to appear in your hand, and that really helps in battle Techno’s found out.</p><p>Other than his habit of starting war and fights wherever he went he was very fond of eavesdropping. Sure it might be considered bad, but the information you can acquire while doing it is, immaculate.</p><p>His main spot for accessing this information is Everest Pub. Now alright, everything that is said in the place stays in the place, but it isn’t his fault everyone talks so loud. Plus, he’s never made any promise or deal with the head bartender that he would keep his mouthy shut.</p><p>Many of the same faces pass through the pub, multiple times in one night in fact, each time Techno is lounging around on the left side of the Bard’s Stage. No one bothers to sit there because of the bad view so its always left for him to sit and eavesdrop in. However, this particular night had quite the new group of faces walk in.</p><p>First it was a tall man with curly brown hair and sunglasses that barely concealed his eyes of white, next it was a trio of darkly cloaked royals who weren’t really doing a good job of staying on the down low, third a weirdly dressed person with something blocking their robe from laying flat on their back, and finally all of his younger brothers who he hasn’t seen in a decade and some fox shapeshifter walked in and sat by the curly hair man who had first walked in and who is apparently going to take over some kind of throne.</p><p>Whats next, a fucking god walks into the pub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im sorry this one sucks and isnt as long as the other two, also i should probably state that Phil is also going to remain platonic. a christmas special should be coming out soon as well</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Prophet Sits In A Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting alone is always the same.</p>
<p>Its always so tame.</p>
<p>The future goes in one ear and out the other.</p>
<p>So much that it could smother.</p>
<p>Waiting is all he encounters.</p>
<p>With so much to still pounder.</p>
<p>He’s got the time.</p>
<p>But with the sound of a chime.</p>
<p>They arrive just as planned.</p>
<p>With nothing in hand.</p>
<p>Like an overgrown cub.</p>
<p>A prophet sits in a pub.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>say, hypothetically, if drista, scary sirenhead quackity, and tales from the smp was canon in this story, how would yall react? just curious...  <br/>anyways sorry for this being weird and short but i have plans y’all dont worry. also sorry for no christmas special, i couldn’t find a way to write one without giving away spoilers. if you have any advice i would really appreciate it. can y’all guess who our mysterious prophet is🤔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Group Of Revolutionists Walk Into A Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This world is lovely and honest, he’s learned. Its the people who live in it that are cruel. From ideals dating as far as the days of Alex and Steve, the more competitive and ruthless ideals stemming from the lands of Hypixel, and to the ideals of the nomads know as Hermits that staying in one place for to long is not how you live a happy and successful life.</p><p>He hasn’t personally been subject to any of those negative ideals, seeing as he’s grown up around people who have been subject to those ideals and don’t want him to feel that overwhelming feeling of being shunned and unwelcome in a place you thought was home.</p><p>His early years he was engulfed in love by his mother and father, the two supporting and helping him have a smooth and successful transition. When his mother swam down the stream and never returned, he didn’t feel any sadness or pain like his father because he knew she loved him, she just couldn’t take him with her.</p><p>The best way to show someone you love them is to let them go after all.</p><p>His teen years were full of struggles and truths. Learning that he had uncles and a grandpa was difficult, especially since he was older that two of his uncles. They were only 10 years old when he met them, him being 5 years older in human years and many years older in shifter years, and the two had been through a lot more than him. Tubbo, the older of the two, was left behind by his father in the streets of a war drenched Antarctic Empire while Tommy, the younger of the two, was literally shot out of the sky by, and he quotes, “Something or Someone Green”. Although he has never met his grandpa or oldest uncle, from the stories he’s been told he’s not sure how he should feel about them. </p><p>And here we are, having just turned 21, or 63 if you want to be technical and go by Shifter Years, and he’s preparing to go to war for his fathers drug van and the land surrounding it. He didn’t understand why they were fighting, but if it makes his father happy them he’ll do it. The only thing he’s unwilling to do is hurt Dream, not because he has a slight crush on him, but because he has no real hatred towards the guy. Dream had let him and his father stay in his land without tax or anything in return and he had been nothing but kind to the fox hybrid since he arrived. He even got Dream a birthday present because he wanted to repay the man somehow and ok, maybe he does have a small tiny little crush on the guy but can you blame him!</p><p> </p><p>Dreams really funny and kind and his rare visible smile is to die for! He’s a great sparring partner and he never even questions how a salmon shifter and a man with a non-dominant shifter gene had a fox shifter! And oh god have you seen his hair, it looks so smooth an-</p><p> </p><p>“OI! FUNDY! Snap out of it man, your gonna run into someone if you keep blanking like that.” Tubbo’s voice came from in front of the fox shifter.</p><p> </p><p>The boy was walking backwards, his arms settling atop his hat clad head, his blue trench coat was hanging around the red cloth he used as a belt and one of his pant legs was untucked from his boots. </p><p> </p><p>Fundy really wishes he had a darker uniform like Tubbo, but he’s stuck with this pastel uniform because he ‘looks cute in it’ according to his dad.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry guy-“ Was what he was able to spit out before Tommy interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah man, you really need to stop spacing out. You’ve stepped on Wil’s heel to many times for me to count.” Tommy barked from in front of Tubbo.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t even count that high Tommy.” Tubbo said turning around to walk forwards.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy looked behind him, his eyebrows furrowed and his face reddened by anger.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah Well! You can’t even read Tubbo, so who has it worse!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can’t read but you obviously can’t see either.” Tubbo replied, stopping in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s face softened into a confused look before he suddenly ran into Wilburs back. Hats went flying and Tommy went backwards onto the rocky road of Business Bays slums. Tubbo and Fundy let out cackles and if Eret were with them you could bet they would be giggling to.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuckin’ hell, Tommy! Watch where your walking!” Wilbur yelled while trying to catch his hat while he himself stumbled towards a oak door with light spewing through a small window.</p><p> </p><p>“I- It wasn’t my fault! Tubbo he-!.” Tommy says, scrambling to stand back up.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur straightened his hat back onto his head and turned to Tommy, his face softening from a scowl to a small smile and he wordlessly gave Tommy his hat. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never stay mad at Tommy for long.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy took the hat from Wilburs hands and quickly slammed it on his head, then turning away from his older brother to scowl at the two laughing hybrids behind him. Tommy, however, could and would stay mad at Wilbur for long.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re here by the way, the Pub. The one Eret said to come to.” Wilbur said while pointing up to a sign that said ‘Everest Pub’ and walking towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Fundy quickly rushed after his father, making it to the door before he could and opened it wide open.  Wilbur walked up to him and ruffled his hair and pinched his checks, all while giggling about how cute he was and how he grew up to be such a gentleman. Fundy scrunched his face in protest and swatted his father away. </p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Tubbo then walked past him. He couldn’t make out their conversation but from the hand gestures Tommy’s doing he’s guessing he making fun of Tubbo and how short he is compared to literally everyone else they know.</p><p> </p><p>He then walked into the pub himself and looked around. He searched for his best friend Eret, and when he spotted them up on the second floor he noticed they weren’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>There was someone talking to them, someone he wouldn’t be able to let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kinda rushed and stuff, sorry</p><p>but i hope you enjoy (:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Friendly Stranger In The Pub</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’ll be honest, this pub is a total bust, er well, for the information your seeking at least. In your constant pestering of the bartender, a man of no words but many playful threats of being blown up with TNT, you were pointed towards the bard that was playing for the night. </p>
<p>The bard was a hybrid, bright orange cat ears sat atop his curly haired head and a similarly colored tail with white at the end swings behind him, and holy hell is he tall for a cat shifter.</p>
<p>He sung ballads of a lovely world and the adventures had in it, a place you very much would like to visit once your done scouting out the land of promises. </p>
<p>You didn’t get much out of the bard aside from one interesting fact, that being that there are still a special group of avians who still hold the knowledge of flight, which is weird because the one thing avians are know for is that they are no longer able to soar above the clouds. </p>
<p>After a small chat and receiving a map that would lead you to the lovely world, the man left with a chipper skip in his step, one you can’t quite seem to get the hang of. With the bartender being of absolutely no use or help, you looked around for someone else you’d be willing to bother for information. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And thats when you spotted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pink haired man sat in the corner behind the bards stage, long hair tied into a braid, long ears- <em>probably half piglin or possibly a shifter</em>- with jewelry hanging off and around them and a crown slightly askew on his head. </p>
<p>Yeah, he definitely has some information, you can see it in his eyes.</p>
<p>Behind the swirls of gold and red lay thousands of years of knowledge and sleepless nights despite only looking like he’s in his mid twenties. You however know well enough not to approach the man.</p>
<p>Suspicious looking person in the corner of a pub in Business Bay’s slums? Yeah no, you’d rather be blow up by a creeper than possibly be killed by a piglin hybrid in Earth SMP’s capital.</p>
<p>Turning away from the man, who was now looking at you with suspicion, you directed your gaze elsewhere hoping to find someone more likely to give you the information you’d need.</p>
<p>The ground floor was busy for roughly 1 in the morning, a man with ant antennas was arguing about some disk with another man with goat horns at the bar, a woman and many dogs were sitting on the second floor sharpening some shears, and a man with shades was staring at you just across from the woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was staring at you, and oh- He just signaled you over. </p>
<p>Normally you wouldn’t entertain the idea of ever going over to him like you did with Mr. Piglin, but that was because you could clearly see that he was a threat to you. I mean, no one walks around with a crown on in the slums without being able to protect themselves. This man however, was exactly what you were looking for. </p>
<p>Friendly demeanor, no visible scars or weapons, slightly tattered clothing like he had been through the wilderness multiple times, and his shades, oh his shades! What lays behind those shades? In those eyes? Is it the secret to life? Possibly some forbidden knowledge, or maybe its some heartbreaking sob story! </p>
<p>Honestly, whatever stories lay in those eyes you’ll take, the eyes were the window to the soul after all and the soul never lies.</p>
<p>You made your way towards the spiraling stairs and started your ascend, each step slowly leading you to a new adventure, a new friend, and your inevitable insanity.</p>
<p>Your endless wandering was over, its time for an adventure and this man was going to be the start of it, of everything. </p>
<p>Once you were at the top of the stairs the man sat up straight and waved you over to sit next to him. Six total chairs surrounded the table, one was taken by him, three were pushed out, and two remained in their spot under the table. If you remember, three cloaked men left the pub right when you entered.</p>
<p>Suspicious yes, but fuck it you’ve gotten this far your not turning your back on this adventure now. Plus it could just be the lazy staff not wanting to push in some chairs.</p>
<p>Yeah, let’s got with that.</p>
<p>You grabbed the back of one of the pushed out chairs and sat down while the man introduced himself.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Eret. Any pronouns.”</p>
<p>Oh- wow. Been awhile since you’ve met someone that goes by any pronouns like yourself.</p>
<p>“Hello, names [Name], i also go by any pronouns but people most use They/Them if that helps?” </p>
<p>He laughed, you smiled.</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t wan’t to hurt that smile.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t wan’t to hurt you.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He doesn’t wan’t to see you suffer.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he has to.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He has to if he wants the best ending for everyone.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Especially the best ending for you.</em>
</p>
<p>And when he laughed, you noticed.</p>
<p>Theres nothing behind those eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was supposed to be longer but im tired, also can you tell im trying to include old mcyt into this story? </p>
<p>anyways, prophet Eret my beloved</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>